Disney INFINITY: Power Rangers
Disney INFINITY: Power Rangers (also known as Disney INFINITY 5th Anniversary) is an upcoming action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is the sequel to Disney INFINITY, Disney INFINITY 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes, Disney INFINITY 3.0: Star Wars, and Disney INFINITY: The Chronicles of Narnia. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Playable Characters Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *'Playable Characters:' Red Power Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Black Power Ranger, Blue Power Ranger, Yellow Power Ranger, Pink Power Ranger, Goldar *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers in Space *'Playable Characters:' Red Space Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Pink Space Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Elgar *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Playable Characters:' Red Galaxy Ranger, Green Galaxy Ranger, Blue Galaxy Ranger, Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Pink Galaxy Ranger, Magna Defender, Trakeena *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *'Playable Characters:' Red Lightspeed Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, Prince Olympius *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Time Force *'Playable Characters:' Pink Time Force Ranger, Red Time Force Ranger, Blue Time Force Ranger, Yellow Time Force Ranger, Green Time Force Ranger, Quantum Ranger *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Wild Force *'Playable Characters:' Red Lion Ranger, Yellow Eagle Ranger, Blue Shark Ranger, Black Bison Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Ninja Storm *'Playable Characters:' Green Samurai Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Choobo *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers S.P.D. *'Playable Characters:' S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, S.P.D. Pink Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, S.P.D. Kat Ranger, S.P.D. Nova Ranger, Zeltrax *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Mystic Force *'Playable Characters:' Wolf Warrior, Solaris Knight, White Mystic Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger, Koragg *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *'Playable Characters:' Red Overdrive Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Pink Overdrive Ranger, Mercury Ranger, Moltor *'Playset:' Yes Power Rangers Jungle Fury *'Playable Characters:' Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Jungle Fury Tiger Ranger, Jungle Fury Cheetah Ranger, Jungle Fury Jaguar Ranger, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger *'Playset:' Yes Big Bad Beetleborgs *'Playable Characters:' Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Titanium Silver Beetleborg, Platinum Purple Beetleborg, White Blaster Beetleborg *'Playset:' Yes Play Sets *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Playset *Power Rangers in Space Playset *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Playset *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Playset *Power Rangers Time Force Playset *Power Rangers Wild Force Playset *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Playset *Power Rangers S.P.D. Playset *Power Rangers Mystic Force Playset *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Playset *Power Rangers Jungle Fury Playset *Power Rangers RPM Playset *Power Rangers Samurai Playset *Power Rangers Megaforce Playset Power Discs Voice cast ''Power Rangers in Space'' ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' | valign="top" width="50%" | ''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' ''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' |} |} Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Power Rangers